La Réunion parents-professeurs
by Rain on your Back
Summary: [Cadeau d'anniversaire pour Realgya] Hana a des problèmes à l'école et Hao décide de s'en mêler.


**La Réunion parents-professeurs**

 **Auteur:** Rain

 **Disclaimer:** Shaman King appartient à qui de droit. Moi je suis juste là pour sortir ce qui m'intéresse et en faire des cookies. Qui veut un cookie? J'ai faim maintenant.

 **Personnages:** Tamao, Hao, Hana, Ryû

 **Soundtrack:** Wake Me Up (Avicii)

 **Note:**

Bon anniversaire Realgya ! Encore une année agréable passée à discuter avec toi de temps en temps. J'espère que tous tes projets se réaliseront et que la chance t'accompagnera partout où tu iras !

J'ai ce petit projet en tête depuis quelques semaines. Je pensais que ça ferait un truc genre 2-3K et en fait ça dépasse allègrement les 5,5K et finalement Hao et Tam ne se parlent pas tant que ça, mais dans mon idée c'est plus un... moment passé dans un univers où toutes les questions difficiles qu'on aborde d'habitude (règle de trois, tout ça) sont réglées. Pis peut-être même que ça peut rentrer dans l'univers de Règle de trois, en fait, et c'est juste que Jeanne est en vacances. Ou pas ! As you wish, comme dirait l'autre.

J'ai eu aussi des cafouillages Hana/Hao (ce réflexe d'écrire Hao dès que je tape H...) mais je crois que je les ai tous récupérés! on espère en tout cas xd

* * *

Il était rare que Tamao se sente aussi peu à sa place que lorsque Hana revenait de l'école avec un visage de cent pieds de long. L'événement se reproduisait suffisamment souvent pour qu'elle se sente toute chose quand il revenait simplement avec l'air ennuyé.

Hana, avait-elle découvert, connaissait sa valeur depuis qu'il avait quitté le berceau. Il ne se laisserait jamais marcher sur les pieds. C'était une bonne chose en théorie. En pratique, on l'appelait régulièrement pour lui signaler qu'il s'était battu avec ses camarades. Ou avec son maître.

On ne l'avait pas appelée aujourd'hui, mais elle sut immédiatement que ça n'avait pas été une bonne journée. Hana se jeta à l'intérieur de la maison plus qu'il n'entra. Il visait l'escalier et la sécurité toute relative de sa chambre, et il bougeait tellement vite que Tamao le manqua presque. Elle ne le manqua pas, évidemment, mais c'était plutôt mauvais signe.

Son impression se confirma quand elle vit son visage. Il avait un magnifique œil au beurre noir, et son visage était marqué par une grande égratignure rougie.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- T'as pas vu l'autre, » répondit Hana, avec toute la morgue que pouvait contenir le corps d'un enfant de huit ans.

Tamao pinça les lèvres.

« Viens. On va mettre de la glace sur ce bleu. »

Il fit mine de protester, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps, et l'entraîna vers la cuisine des employés. Ryû, qui travaillait dur pour préparer le dîner des clients de l'auberge, s'arrêta en les voyant arriver. « Eh bien, tu t'es battu avec un chat ?  
\- Non. » Hana parlait moins qu'il ne crachait, très félin lui-même. « Avec un mioche débile qui ne voulait pas me laisser tranquille.  
\- Pas de gros mots, » corrigea Tamao dans la seconde. Elle récupéra un sac de petits pois congelés et s'agenouilla en face de l'enfant pour l'appliquer gentiment contre son visage. Pas assez gentiment à son goût, apparemment, vu qu'il lâcha une exclamation de douleur.

« Tu me fais mal ! Je peux le faire tout seul ! »

Tamao le laissa s'en emparer et l'utiliser à son tour. Son œil était terriblement gonflé, et semblait pleurer en continu. À moins que ce soit la glace qui fondait...

Le silence s'épaissit.

« Tu feras un super pirate, » souffla Ryû, tentant de calmer la situation. « Je pourrais peut-être te coudre un bandeau. Avec un crâne dessus ? »

Hana grimaça et ne se laissa pas avoir. « Je ne veux pas être un pirate, je veux être un Shaman ! Je suis sûr que papa n'a jamais été obligé de passer ses journées dans des cours aussi débiles !  
\- Bien sûr que si. J'étais dans sa classe quand il avait ton âge, » corrigea Tamao. Hana, pas convaincu, secoua la tête, incapable d'exprimer exactement pourquoi cette idée lui paraissait impossible.

« Tu as l'air d'avoir faim. Tu veux un peu d'omelette avant de faire tes devoirs ? »

Le piège de Ryû fonctionna, cette fois-ci. Hana s'assit à la table, gardant la glace contre son front. Grâce à Ryû, Tamao eut tout le temps de réfléchir à comment aborder le sujet avec son petit protégé.

« Comment s'est passée ta journée ?  
\- C'était ennuyeux. On a fait des multiplications, _bonjour-comment-ça-va_ , et on a chanté un peu. »

Hana trouvait toujours trois choses à mentionner quand il devait répondre à cette question. Moins, et Tamao reposait la question; plus, et il s'emmêlait les pinceaux. Ça finissait par se voir, qu'il en inventait la moitié.

« Comment tu t'es fait ça ? »

Elle indiqua la griffure. Il grimaça, dévoilant le bout d'omelette coincé entre ses dents. « Je l'avais mis par terre, alors il voulait me pousser, et c'était la seule façon qu'il a trouvée, » dit-il, disant ainsi tout et rien en même temps.

« Pourquoi l'avais-tu mis par terre ? »

Hana y réfléchit un moment. « Il disait du mal des gens. Alors j'ai voulu lui apprendre qu'on ne dit pas du mal des gens. »

Tamao fronça les sourcils. « Tu ne peux pas... Penses-tu pouvoir empêcher quelqu'un de dire du mal en le blessant ?  
\- Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il a dit ? C'était vraiment méchant.  
\- Je suis sûre que ça l'était, et il n'aurait pas dû.  
\- Donc j'avais raison !  
\- Non. Tu ne peux jamais avoir raison quand tu fais mal à quelqu'un. Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé voir le maître ? »

Hana rosit un peu, et balbutia dans sa quête de la vraie réponse, celle qui convaincrait Tamao qu'il avait eu raison d'agir ainsi, mais... S'il y en avait une, il ne la trouva pas. Il se retrouva à considérer les vastes plaines de l'enfance et leurs draconiennes règles; autant de règles que Tamao ne pouvait espérer comprendre, elle qui était sortie de la cage. C'était comme d'expliquer un point de grammaire compliqué à quelqu'un qui ne savait pas le moindre mot de la langue. Alors il dut trouver une autre solution. Il devait impliquer Tamao.

« Il parlait de toi. Il a dit que tu n'étais pas à ta place ici, et que t'étais juste une sale yakuza qui fait peur à tout le monde. Et que, » et sa voix se brisa un peu, « que tu n'étais pas ma vraie mère et que mes parents m'ont abandonné et qu'on voyait bien pourquoi ! »

Tamao et Ryû s'entre-regardèrent. Il toussa un peu lourdement, et quand elle acquiesça il retourna à son travail. Pendant ce temps-là, elle s'éclaircit la gorge et tenta de réparer un petit cœur brisé.

« Il a eu le temps de dire beaucoup de choses, dis donc.  
\- Ce n'est pas le seul. Le maître m'a empêché de régler leur compte aux autres.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, le maître ?  
\- Il a dit qu'il était déçu et après il ne m'a plus parlé. Mais je m'en fiche. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il me parle. Je n'ai pas besoin que quiconque me parle. »

Ah. Voilà qui n'était pas du tout inquiétant.

« Tu sais que tes parents ne t'ont pas abandonné, hein ? Ils t'aiment énormément.  
\- Ils ne sont pas venus depuis un an, six mois et trois jours, quand même.  
\- Ils... Ils se soucient de ta sécurité.  
\- Tu me protégerais. Tu fais peur aux méchants. Toi et moi, on fait peur, » il dit alors, bien trop sérieusement.

« Est-ce que c'est mal, que je puisse faire peur aux méchants ?  
\- Non, pas vraiment, » admit-il, un sourire malicieux au visage alors qu'il laissait retomber le sac de petits pois sur la table. « C'est juste que je ne veux pas qu'ils disent du mal de toi. Ils ne comprennent rien.  
\- Rien du tout. Ils n'ont que huit ans.  
\- J'ai huit ans.  
\- Tu es différent, pitchoune.  
\- Ah oui ? »

Il leva les deux yeux, le normal et le violet. Tamao sourit, ou essaya, et caressa sa joue à un des endroits épargnés par sa balafre. Hana attrapa sa main et la garda contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant, maman ? Je ne peux pas les laisser dire.  
\- Pourquoi pas ? »

Hana hésita, et ses doigts remontèrent le long du bras de Tamao, dessinant des arabesques en direction de son coude. « Si je ne les arrête pas, ils écrivent sur mon bureau, ou mes livres, ou alors ils se mettent à chanter dans mon dos. »

Tamao marqua le coup. C'était allé... Tellement plus loin que ce qu'elle pensait. « Et le maître... »

Le haussement d'épaules de Hana lui tint lieu de réponse.

« OK, » dit-elle après un temps. « OK. Finis ton assiette et va faire tes devoirs. Je vais prendre rendez-vous avec le maître et les parents des enfants. J'aurai besoin de leurs noms pour ça, Hana. »

Hana les donna, mais il n'avait pas l'air terriblement convaincu.

Une fois Hana sorti de la cuisine, Ryû arrêta de tripoter ses affaires et vint poser une main sur l'épaule de Tamao.

« Ça va ?  
\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Qui se soucie de... De ce qu'un groupe de gosses dit de moi dans mon dos ? »

Ryû détourna les yeux.

« Hana s'en soucie.  
\- Exactement. Je ne peux pas – je ne m'étais pas rendu compte, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça soit si grave...  
\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Elle soupira.

« Pour laisser les choses s'envenimer à ce point ? Si. Au moins en partie. J'aurais dû mettre un terme à tout ça depuis longtemps. »

Ryû et elle échangèrent un regard avant qu'il ne s'éloigne pour aller chercher le téléphone. Elle le prit avec un sourire de gratitude et composa le numéro.

« Allô ? Oui, je suis la mère de Hana-chan. Oui, je suis au courant de ce que vous appelez des problèmes. D'ailleurs, _j'adorerais_ en parler avec vous et les parents des autres enfants impliqués. J'ai les noms sous les yeux. Est-ce que vendredi à six heures vous irait ? Bien. Vous me confirmerez l'heure. Merci, bonne nuit. »

Puis elle reposa le combiné et retourna à son travail; Ryû fit de même, et ils n'en parlèrent plus. Elle ne pensa pas une seconde à contacter Yoh et Anna. C'était un souci trop trivial pour le leur communiquer, ou... Peut-être que c'était une honte trop grande pour être admise.

Tamao et Ryû ne remarquèrent pas que les Hanagumi étaient plus paresseuses qu'à l'habitude, ni qu'elles échangeaient des regards en coin. Ils ne virent absolument pas la lueur joueuse qui s'introduisit dans la pièce vide et récupéra le téléphone.

« Allô ? Non, je suis bien conscient qu'il est tard. Non, je suis le père de Hana-chan. Non, je sais qu'elle a appelé, mais je n'étais pas rentré. Maintenant je le suis. Je voulais vous informer que la réunion aura lieu à cinq heures trente vendredi. Non, je suis plutôt sûr qu'ils seront tous libres à cette heure-là. Ne vous inquiétez pas le moins du monde. Merci beaucoup pour votre aide. Oh, et si vous pouviez faire votre travail jusque là – pardon, je veux dire, si vous pouviez faire de votre mieux pour empêcher de nouvelles disputes – ce serait tout juste parfait. Merci. »

* * *

Étrangement, tout le monde était libre à l'heure dite, c'est-à-dire cinq heures trente. Hana, qui ne tenait pas à rentrer chez lui juste pour faire le trajet en sens inverse, décida de faire ses devoirs aussi vite que possible. Il n'était pas mauvais à l'école, c'était juste qu'il... S'ennuyait très, très facilement. Cette fois-ci il s'entêta, pourtant, déjà tout excité à l'idée de passer deux journées entières sans travailler quand il rentrerait à la maison. Il perdit rapidement toute notion du temps. Il devint tellement absorbé qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il n'était plus seul. La seule chose qui parvint à le sortir de sa transe fut la main qui vint se poser sur son cahier.

« Tu es prêt ? »

Hana sursauta comme s'il venait de se prendre un coup de jus. Ses livres et ses papiers s'envolèrent; chose plus inquiétante, ils ne retombèrent pas en pluie autour de lui. Non, ils se contentèrent de léviter gentiment jusqu'à son sac.

« Eh bien, eh bien, » sourit le nouvel arrivant, il semble que je doive vraiment te rendre visite plus souvent. On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme... Je suppose que c'est approprié, en fait. »

Hao cligna de l'œil, et Hana ramassa son sac. L'espace d'une seconde, il eut l'impression de voir son vrai père. Hao avait volé les cheveux ondulés, l'odieux style vestimentaire, la taille... On ne pouvait pas confondre les deux très longtemps, pas quand on était un Shaman, et encore moins quand on était le fils du jumeau du roi.

« Hao ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Hao pencha la tête, comme s'il se posait lui-même la question pour la première fois. Il finit par trouver une réponse qui lui plaisait.

« Je joue un tour à Tamao. »

Hana fronça les sourcils.

« Elle va te défoncer. »

Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir pour première réponse un sourire entendu. « J'espère bien.  
\- Beurk. »

Envoyant une grimace appuyée à son sac, Hana essaya de se débarrasser de l'image dans son cerveau. « C'est quoi la blague, du coup ? C'est aujourd'hui que tu m'annonces que je vais vivre une aventure magique avec un dragon doré à éliminer ? »

Hao ricana.

« Peut-être plus tard. Pour l'instant, on va parler à ton maître et aux petits imbéciles qui ont voulu te chercher des noises. »

Hana écarquilla les yeux, et ne sut d'abord pas comment réagir.

« Tu... tu vas...  
\- Yep, » répondit le Shaman King, un sourire solaire brillant sur ses lèvres.

« Tu penses que maman ne peut pas me protéger ?  
\- Tamao peut faire beaucoup, mais de là à lui demander de t'épargner les conséquences de l'échec et du harcèlement scolaires... »

Hana roula les yeux. « T'es un dieu et tu vas me dire que je dois suivre les règles de l'école.  
\- Tout à fait. Alors pourquoi ne pas me laisser régler ça, hm ? »

Ils se fixèrent en silence. Puis Hana haussa les épaules.

« OK. Mais quand elle découvre tout ça, tu prends tout sur toi, je ne veux pas de punition. »

« Je veux bien te le garantir. Tant que je récupère toute gâterie qu'elle voudrait te faire pour célébrer la fin de tes difficultés. »

Hana plissa les yeux et secoua la tête. « Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne peux pas tenir. Maman n'aime pas ça.  
\- Allons-y, citrouille. »

...

* * *

La pièce était trop grande par rapport au nombre de gens attendus. L'une des trois autres parents était déjà là, assis le dos droit dans sa chaise, sa fille debout près d'elle. Les yeux de l'enfant s'agrandirent quand elle remarqua Hao, mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'ouvrirent la bouche. Le maître, qui discutait avec l'adulte présent, se redressa nerveusement et regarda les nouveaux arrivants.

« Je suis – je suis enchanté d'enfin faire votre connaissance, » commença-t-il, oubliant de leur faire signe de s'asseoir.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Qui ne voudrait pas rencontrer les parents de gens aussi adorables que ces petits poupons ? »

Le sourire de Hao était dérangeant la plupart du temps, mais à cet instant Hana se trouva le plus dérangé du groupe. Est-ce que ça n'allait pas déchirer le déguisement de son oncle et révéler la vérité ? Bien sûr, le maître ne connaissait pas Yoh du tout, mais... Hao pouvait peut-être se révéler si mauvais à faire semblant d'être un adulte normal que les autres se mettraient à douter.

Les autres ne leur firent même pas grâce d'un rire nerveux. Devant le lourd silence, Hao s'assit, et approcha une chaise pour Hana.

« Monsieur, nous...  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi nos enfants ne devraient pas pouvoir se mettre à l'aise, » dit-il calmement. Son regard ordonnait à Hana de s'asseoir.

Hana s'assit.

« Nous en sommes encore à attendre les autres, et nous n'avons même pas établi qui était coupable de quoi. »

La femme présente sembla prête à dire quelque chose. Son visage était devenu rouge. Elle ne put pourtant rien faire, car les autres venaient d'apparaître à la porte.

Hana se releva. La première crise était passée sans heurt.

Le maître les accueillit avec chaleur, avant de tomber dans la sorte de silence malaisé de ceux qui sentaient que quelque chose n'allait pas dans leur royaume. Il était suffisamment intelligent pour décider que ça devait être Hao, car il était le seul inconnu, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait en déduire.

Les autres se jaugèrent du regard.

« Peut-être que nous pourrions...  
\- Oui. Certes. Cette réunion... Cette discussion a pour but de résoudre un... Problème que nous avons rencontré plusieurs fois ces derniers temps. Ce problème est causé par vos enfants. Ils... »

Il y eut une quinte de toux.

Hao ne lâcha pas le maître du regard.

Ledit maître continua.

« Ils troublent la classe et ils se sont déjà battus. Je ne peux pas les surveiller tout le temps, alors j'aimerais que nous puissions régler le problème aujourd'hui pour revenir à une ambiance apaisée. »

Les enfants baissèrent la tête. Hana, lui, resta droit, puisant son énergie dans le regard de son oncle.

Hao fixait son maître comme si son regard pouvait lui ouvrir le crâne en deux et observer l'âme mise à nue. C'était d'ailleurs possible. Et il semblait que le maître le savait.

« Peut-être que… les enfants pourraient nous raconter ce qui s'est passé, » dit-il après un moment. Il reçut un hochement de tête appréciateur de Hao; les autres discutaient à voix basse.

Puis l'un des garçons s'éclaircit la gorge. « Hana a toujours été bizarre. Il – il met tout le monde mal à l'aise dans la classe. Il raconte toujours des histoires ! »

La fille acquiesça. « Quand on essaie de l'arrêter il – il se met en colère. Il tape du poing. Une fois il m'a tapée si fort que je n'ai plus rien vu pendant plusieurs minutes. »

Hana grinça des dents. « Et tu as complètement oublié que tu venais de me couper les cheveux ? Juste comme ça ? » Tournant la tête, il montra l'endroit, sur le côté de sa tête, où une mèche semblait en effet deux fois plus courte que le reste. Les parents se montrèrent modérément inquiets, mais la surprise sur le visage du maître fut la goutte d'eau, pour Hao. Il n'avait pas vu. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte. Ne savait même pas ce qui s'était passé.

« Ce n'est pas comme si ça se voyait, » fit la fille en roulant des yeux, la voix pleine de venin.

« Alors de ce que je comprends, » interrompit Hao d'une voix douce, « c'est qu'elle a mis la main sur mon fils et que personne ne lui a dit qu'elle ne devrait pas en être fière ? Je ne peux m'expliquer sa réponse autrement.  
\- Son action ne méritait pas un coup de poing, » protesta la mère.

Hao sourit. « Non ? Alors je peux vous prendre vos cheveux ? Hana, tu as des ciseaux ? »

La femme pâlit, et le maître grimaça. « Je crois que nous nous éloignons du sujet…  
\- Non, je ne crois pas. Je pense au contraire que nous sommes au cœur du sujet. Si nous nous bordons à considérer des actions isolées, nous n'obtiendrons jamais le fin mot de l'histoire, et ces enfants n'apprendront rien. Alors que voyons-nous ? Un coup de poing, ou une série de coups qui se sont terminés par ce coup de poing ? Un taureau peut devenir fou si mille mouches l'agressent.

\- La violence n'est pas une réponse…  
\- Elle peut l'être, quand il n'y a personne pour empêcher le harcèlement qui y mène. Je ne suis pas particulièrement fier de la réponse de mon fils, mais si personne d'autre ne voulait le défendre, alors je suis fier qu'il se soit défendu. Ce que la jeune fille vient d'admettre avoir fait est un délit. »

Il s'interrompit.

« Y a-t-il eu d'autres incidents ?  
\- Le plus récent est certainement le moins pardonnable, » dit l'autre homme présent, comme satisfait de s'éloigner d'un point aussi épineux. « Hana a jeté mon fils au sol. Il a saigné et a eu besoin de points. »

Hana baissa la tête, parce qu'il avait en effet fait ça. Hao, lui, pensait que si des points étaient tout ce qu'il avait fallu, alors les tourmenteurs de Hana avaient eu de la chance.

« Il insultait ma mère. Il en avait fait des chansons. Ils l'avaient écrit sur mon bureau.  
\- Une réponse immature devant une insulte d'enfant, » conclut l'adulte. « Vous n'essaierez pas de défendre… »

Il ne finit pas, se redressant dans sa chaise.

« Non, non, continuez. Qu'espérez-vous que je défende ? Les actions de mon fils, ou sa mère ?  
\- Eh bien, maintenant que vous l'avez mentionnée, pouvez-vous nous dire où se trouve madame Tamamura ? Ne devrait-elle pas être là ? C'est son enfant qu'elle n'arrive pas à éduquer correctement.  
\- Non, elle est très bien là où elle est, » répondit Hao patiemment. « Si vous avez des a-priori sur elle et sa place dans votre société avant même de la rencontrer, je ne veux pas qu'elle ait à vous parler. J'ai donc choisi de venir à sa place et de lui éviter l'humiliation de subir le jugement d'insectes tels que vous devant son fils. »

Le silence qui s'installa ensuite paraissait absolu.

L'homme qui menait la discussion commença à ranger ses affaires.

« Pardon, où…  
\- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit productif de parler plus avant avec un tel homme. Votre fils devrait avoir honte de vous; ça explique pas mal de choses. Nous allons déposer plainte…  
\- Oh, non, vous ne ferez pas ça, et vous n'allez pas quitter la pièce tout de suite. »

Un frisson traversa la salle. Sans comprendre pourquoi, l'adulte se rassit, et personne d'autre ne pipa mot. Il trouva quand même plus commode de se lever, s'étirant paresseusement.

« Hana, c'est là que, si tu étais très jeune et particulièrement stupide, tu aurais besoin que je te dise qu'effrayer tes pairs n'est pas une bonne façon de résoudre un conflit. Certains préfèrent discuter. Dans ce cas précis, j'ai décidé de régler le problème autrement, » dit-il avec un sourire paisible, s'arrêtant près du bureau du maître. « Tu comprends ? »

Hana avala sa salive et acquiesça. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur, ou du moins pas pour lui-même, mais… il lui semblait qu'ils s'engageaient sur une pente assez glissante.

L'air devint lourd. Le ciel s'assombrit derrière les fenêtres, les plongeant dans une obscurité toute relative mais quand même bien inquiétante. Hao sourit.

« Bien. Maintenant, pour les plus lents, je ne me répéterai pas. Ma présence ici est une fleur que je vous fais. Tamao pourrait vous écraser, tous autant que vous êtes, comme les petits vers que vous êtes. La seule chose qui la retiendrait serait l'impact sur l'éducation de Hana. Je ne partage pas cette inquiétude. La seule chose qui me retient, moi, d'en faire autant, c'est qu'elle ne serait pas d'accord, parce que c'est une bonne personne. Nous avons ouvert l'auberge quand elle avait dix-neuf ans. Elle a appris toute seule comment faire les comptes, tenir la table, trouver des contacts. Elle a transformé votre quartier en un lieu touristique vivant et prospère. C'est comme ça que vous la remerciez ? Elle est le meilleur exemple que vos enfants pourraient avoir : une femme d'affaires qui s'est fait toute seule et qui gère seule son établissement. Vous devriez baiser la terre sur laquelle elle marche. »

* * *

Tamao n'entendait rien que le son de son propre cœur. Elle était un peu en avance. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir commencé sans elle, si ? Pourtant c'était ce qui lui semblait; elle s'arrêta en retrait en entendant les voix monter de la salle de classe, et se contenta d'écouter.

Elle écouta Hao la défendre et s'assurer que personne ne ferait plus de misères à Hana. La deuxième chose était facile à expliquer: il se souciait de son frère et d'Anna, ne souhaitait pas les voir retrouver un enfant colérique et brisé quand ils rentreraient. Mais il n'avait pas besoin d'en faire autant pour la défendre elle et la complimenter elle. C'était gratuit; à part Hana, aucun des êtres en présence ne se souciaient véritablement de qui elle pouvait être.

Il y avait mille façons de tenir cette réunion, et elle n'était pas sûre de savoir pourquoi il avait choisi celle-là. Pas sûre de savoir pourquoi son cœur brûlait à l'idée, pourquoi le sang se précipitait ainsi dans sa tête.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, l'un des parents, une mère d'un certain âge au visage rougi, sortit de la classe au pas de course. Elle tenait le bras de son fils comme s'il se fût agi d'un criminel, et quand ils la remarquèrent ils s'immobilisèrent et pâlirent.

« Mon fils et moi sommes profondément désolés, madame. Je vous promets que rien de tout cela ne se reproduira plus, » expliqua-t-elle avant de s'incliner. Sa main trouva la tête de son fils et le fit tomber dans la même sorte de pose respectueuse. Puis ils fuirent presque en courant.

Tamao les regarda disparaître. Une partie d'elle, la plus rationnelle, savait que c'était plutôt mauvais signe. Si Hao terrorisait tout le quartier, elle ne serait jamais considérée comme l'une d'entre eux, et encore moins comme une personne normale.

D'un pas lent, comme si bouger lui demandait toute l'énergie du monde, Tamao avança jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit, brisant le silence laissé par Hao.

« Maman, » s'exclama Hana, soulagé. « Tu es venue ! »

Il se libéra du petit cercle et la rejoignit en quelques bonds pour lui faire un câlin. Tamao répondit à l'étreinte avant de relever les yeux vers Hao.

Il n'avait pas assez de présence d'esprit pour avoir l'air contrit. Son visage disait sa satisfaction. Insupportable.

Tamao espéra qu'elle n'était pas trop rouge, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être rouge. Il n'y avait rien qui le justifie. Hao et elle devait parler.

Ses yeux transmirent le message, et il le reçut.

 _Pas maintenant_ , sembla-t-il répondre, et elle dut bien admettre qu'il avait raison. Ce n'était pas l'endroit.

Quand elle fut prête, sa voix sortit pure et assurée : « Le problème, je l'espère, est réglé ? »

Le maître lui offrit un hochement de tête nerveux. Les autres adultes avaient l'air un peu vert.

« Bien. »

Prenant Hana par la main, elle sortit de la pièce.

Il se révolta bientôt.

« Maman, tu ne peux pas me tenir la main ! C'est les bébés qui font ça !  
\- Se battre avec ses camarades, c'est les bébés qui le font aussi.  
\- Hao n'avait pas l'air de penser comme toi.  
\- Hao n'a pas à se soucier de l'école demain. Il n'a pas à se soucier des conséquences de ses actions. C'est ce qu'il a gagné : l'absence totale de conséquences. Et nous on ramasse derrière. »

Hana cilla.

« Tu lui en veux ? »

Tamao s'arrêta et le regarda un moment avant de lui offrir un sourire fatigué.

« Je ne sais pas… Enfin… Pas vraiment, mais je suis en colère. Parce que tu as dû te battre – parce que tu n'avais pas d'autres solutions – parce que je ne t'ai pas donné les moyens de faire autrement – parce qu'il n'y avait peut-être pas d'autre moyen, pas face à des gens comme ça et sans médiateur impartial. Je ne sais pas où est la vérité. Je sais juste qu'il y a des règles, des… façons de faire, et lui fait autrement. »

« Il t'a défendue. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça !  
\- Oui, il m'a défendue. Et – je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'en j'en pense. Lui et moi devons en parler. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je lui en veux, même si j'aurais vraiment aimé qu'il me demande avant.  
\- Tu rends tout très compliqué.  
\- Parce que ça l'est. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien. »

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à atteindre la porte principale. Un garçon attendait dehors.

Hana plissa les yeux. Ce n'était pas le pire d'entre eux : c'était celui dont la mère était partie en courant au milieu du discours de Hao. Devait-il se sentir mal de l'avoir nommé avec les autres ? Il n'était pas la fille qui lui tirait et coupait les cheveux, ni le garçon qui lui offrait bleus et écorchures.

Les choses semblaient… différentes après la réunion. Le garçon lui semblait différent. Peut-être que c'était un peu disproportionné de lancer Hao sur lui.

Hana ne savait que penser du petit spectacle de son oncle. Il avait voulu bien faire, ça c'était sûre. Mais c'était mal de le faire dans le dos de sa mère, ou du moins Hana le croyait. _Mais_ le voir prendre la situation à ce point au sérieux, au point d'ignorer toutes les conséquences juste pour être sûr que Hana se sentirait bien dans sa classe, que le maître et les autres parents ne le rendraient pas seul responsable de l'esclandre ? Ça il en était plutôt heureux.

Donc c'était à la fois bien et mal.

Hana ne savait que penser du petit spectacle de son oncle.

Hana ne savait pas trop s'il voulait que l'autre garçon ait à jamais peur de lui.

« Maman, » dit-il très sérieusement. « Tu peux m'attendre ? Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire. »

Tamao le laissa aller, bien qu'elle soit un peu méfiante quant à ce qu'il voulait faire exactement. « Ne lui recasse pas le nez, » demanda-t-elle, doucement, plaisantant à demi.

Il se retourna et lui fit un clin d'œil. « Je n'aurai pas besoin de faire ça. » Puis il se rapprocha de l'autre garçon.

« Salut, » dit-il, et l'autre sursauta tellement fort qu'il manqua en tomber par terre. Hana grimaça et leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te manger. Et mon père ne te fera rien.  
\- Il est vraiment flippant, » dit l'autre garçon, croisant ses petits bras. « Ma mère a eu tellement peur qu'elle en a oublié son sac. Elle vient de repartir le chercher... Et elle m'a dit d'attendre là qu'elle revienne. »

Il attendit en silence que Hana prenne la mesure de la chose. Une mère oubliant son sac aux trésors semblait un fait bien grave, à leur âge. Ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait avoir ses affaires dans ses poches. Elle devait avoir vraiment eu peur... Et elle ne savait même pas à quel point elle aurait dû avoir peur.

« Oui, bon. Je pense qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi.  
\- Personne n'avait jamais fait aussi peur à ma mère.  
\- Je pense que personne n'en est capable. Il en fait un peu beaucoup; c'est pour ça que ma mère s'occupe de ce genre de choses d'habitude, » dit Hana avec précaution.

« C'est chez toi que ça doit faire un peu beaucoup.  
\- Un peu. Tu n'as pas rencontré mes cousines. » Hana songea à Mathilda qui s'entraînait à lancer des couteaux autour de sa tête quand il avait deux ans. À Kanna qui s'occupait personnellement de tout yakuza désireux de prendre le contrôle de leur auberge. À Marion et sa chambre remplie de poupées plus bizarres les unes que les autres.

Il n'en dit rien.

L'autre garçon contempla quand même l'idée avant d'acquiescer. « J'imagine que c'est au-delà de mon imagination. Mais…  
\- Mais rien, ça va, j'ai compris, tu penses qu'on est bizarre. »

Il se raidit, puis haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être bien, oui. Ça ne veut pas dire… enfin… J'aimerais bien avoir un père comme ça. Ou une mère comme la tienne. Même s'ils sont bizarres. Je crois que… j'étais un peu jaloux, et quand ils ont commencé à dire des choses sur toi… »

Hana ne cilla pas. Il savait parfaitement que les deux autres n'étaient pas jaloux. La jalousie n'était pas le seul motif pour une telle guerre : les deux autres avaient juste compris que l'attention des adultes et l'amitié de leurs pairs étaient des ressources qu'on pouvait voler auprès des autres, à coup de mensonges et de méchanceté.

Il pouvait croire, cependant, que le garçon en face de lui n'était que jaloux. C'était petit, certainement, et rageant, mais pas matière à une grande guerre.

L'autre garçon soupira. « Désolé d'avoir été moche.  
\- Je t'ai entendu tout à l'heure.  
\- Tout à l'heure ton père était là. Maintenant tu sais que je le pense vraiment. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Amis ? »

Hana grimaça.

« Peut-être pas encore. Peut-être jamais. Mais non-ennemis ? »

Ils s'en tinrent là. C'était déjà pas mal.

* * *

« Adorable, » ricana Hao. Tamao le fusilla du regard en se tapissant un peu plus profondément dans leur cachette avant de regarder les enfants de nouveau.

« Ce n'était pas nécessaire, tu sais.  
\- Non, ça ne l'était pas. Ce qui prouve que c'est un acte de pure gentillesse, comme l'a dit le nouvel ami de ton fils.  
\- Il s'appelle Takuo, et ses parents font partie de l'association de quartier. Je ne peux qu'espérer que nous ne serons pas bannis des festivals de cette année.  
\- Je suis sûr qu'ils n'oseraient pas.  
\- Tu es prêt à jouer le repas du Nouvel An ? Je ne te donnerai rien, je te préviens. »

Hao fit semblant, et pas à moitié, d'être touché au cœur.

« Ils ont raison, tu fais peur ! Comment pourrai-je survivre au jour de l'an sans tes merveilleuses confections... ? »

Tamao secoua la tête, s'efforçant de ne pas montrer son amusement. Son sourire la trahit.

« Nous verrons bien ! »

Hao soupira en prenant l'air d'un chiot particulièrement abattu.

« Alors pas de baiser pour me récompenser de mon dur labeur, je parie. »

Elle roula les yeux, sans pouvoir se retenir de sourire. « Ce n'est pas une bonne action si elle est intéressée. »

Il maugréa.

« Discutable. Très discutable. Si tu préfères, j'enverrai Marion la prochaine fois, on verra bien comment ça se – »

Ils ne virent pas, parce que Tamao venait de l'attirer dans un coin sombre de leur recoin sombre, et lui offrit la récompense qu'il désirait. Au moins elle aurait la paix.


End file.
